


Road Trip

by putyourpantson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, May have a bit of suggestive shit in here, Spiderverse AU, Swearing, They're on a road trip, may have a part two, sugarglider9603 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: The bois are on a road trip;





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

The spider-fam was going on a roadtrip to some place to be promoted or something. No one (save Logan) really understood it, so that was that.

 

“Shotgun!” MJ yelled as the group walked outside. There were some groans from the others, but no concerns were really voiced, seeing as they would be able to watch Thomas be a gay disaster.

Dolion, Emile, and Remy sat in the back of the van, while Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil sat in the middle section.

 

The first few minutes passed in casual conversation on most parts, and complete silence for others as they tried to communicate with their boyfs who were on tumblr/driving

It took exactly seven minutes until they drove by a ‘Road Work Ahead’ sign. 

“RoAD wOrK ahEAd??” Thomas asked the car.

“uH yEAH I suRE HoPE iT DOeS!!” The rest of the car answered.

 

Remy was seated between Dolion and Emile, and by the time they’d been driving for an hour or so, was sufficiently bored. So what did he do? He started to flirt with his boyfriends, that’s what he did!

First, he did the harmless little ‘oh look my shirt has conveniently become a crop-top somehow. Fascinating.’ It caught the desired attention, and soon there was two blushy bois and Remy in back.

He then did the classic yawn-thing where he makes his arms go above his head, thus causing his shirt to ride up, and he casually-as-you-can-be, placed his arm around Emile’s shoulders and his other hand on Dolion’s thigh. Both receivers made muffled squeaking sounds, but didn’t move.

\-------------

“Thomas, you missed the exit. Again.”

“I’m trying-!”

\--------------

“This is fine.” Emile said from the back, as Thomas and Logan argued about turn lanes, Roman sang ‘Waving through a Window’ for the fourth time in a row, Virgil straight-up screamed, Patton low-key tried to get Logan to stop (while also using him as a pillow,) Remy flirted, (“I may be a snacc, but you an E-meal.”) “This is fine.”

“SHUT UP!” Doilion finally yelled, and the rest of the car went silent, save Ben Platt’s voice telling them in song-form that you should stop before you try, until Virgil spoke up.

“Is that Remy’s hand on your thigh?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Remy answered slyly. “Why? You jealous babes? I mean, I  _ am _ poly-” Emile elbowed him and he shut up.

“Just...turn down the noise. Please.”

 

\--------

“Roman, if you don’t stop singing, I will kill everyone in this car then you and then myself.”

\-----------

Thomas drove by a sign reading;

 

_ Welcome to Gayville! _

_ Population 1562 and you! _

 

Which was followed with;

 

_ For McDonalds, turn right. _

 

“Thomas, don’t you dare-” Logan was cut off by Thomas turning a hard right screaming.

“MCDONALDS, MCDONALDS, MCDONALDS!!!!!!!” he chanted, with the rest of the car.

 

\-------

Two kids meals each for Patton and Roman, black coffees for Logan and Virgil, various burgers for the polys, and a shared meal for the two adults later, they were driving out of the drive-through.

 

\-------

It was five in the morning, and everyone but Thomas was asleep.

Well.

He thought.

“Mornin’, babe,” MJ whispered, and Thomas knew his goose was cooked.

MJ’s hair was sticking up in all directions, face flushed, and was yawning tiredly. He looked perfectly unperfect, to say the least.

If you said the entirety of it, he was a very gay mess.

And MJ knew it.

“So….whotcha doin’?”

“D-Driving…?”

MJ then said a joke I dare not repeat because hello ace comin’ thru.

Thomas squeaked and swerved to miss a tree.

 

It continued like this for a while before MJ decided to try  _ physical _ affection.

At first, it was nothing much. Kissing his cheek every five miles or so.

BUT THEN it turned into more or less a ‘MJ is attacking his boyfriend with kisses and Thomas is going to crash like the author’s life currently’

 

It finally stopped when out of nowhere, at 5:51 PM, when Patton awoke and yelled “MCDONALDS!” thus waking the rest of the car.

 

\-------

 

All in all, it wasn’t the worst road trip ever.

But they sure as hell were going to dread the ride back.


End file.
